notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth of the Nazgûl
The Fourth of the Nine (Q."Ulaire Cantea") is also known as the Black Assassin, the Betrayer or The Grim Southron. His true origin is unknown, but the fragmented written records of the Parma Úlairion have preserved an old Legend about a mighty King from the far South, however it is unknown if this legend - or how much of it - is reliable. Names and Identities *''the Betrayer'' *''the Black Assassin'' *''the Cloud-Lord'' *''Fourth of the Nine'' *''The Grim Southron'' *''Jí Indûr'' *''Indûr Dawndeath'' *''Jí Amâv II'' *''Jí Amâv III'' *''Jí Amâv IV'' *''the Lieutenant of Guldur'' *''the Shadow of the South'' *''Ulaire Cantea'' Biography Jí Indûr was born in the city of Korosglin in the year S.A. 1955. Heir to the fortune of the wealthiest oligarchic family in the Kir republic of Korro-nindi, he was the youngest man ever elected governor in any of the realm’s six districts. He later became a powerful representative to Koronande’s twelve member assembly. There, he lobbied for the creation of a central government which could contest the growing might of Númenor, for the young merchant-lord feared the loss of his precious commercial interests in the region around the bay of Usakan. The Númenórean colony of Tanturak (founded cc. S.A. 1300 as Lond Hallacar) grew rapidly during the reign of Tar-Ciryatan, and ships once bound for Korlan began docking in the Adan port of Saruloni. More importantly, though, warships started frequenting the bay and Jí Indûr perceived a threat to his people’s independence. Indûr slowly accumulated support among the wealthy merchants and warriors of Koronande, as well as among many of the Elves of nearby Tiurr-ondi. Elven sentiments varied like those of the Kirani, but the majority feared that the growing Númenórean prejudice against the Eldar would eventually lead to war. With the support of key figures among his own people, and the tacit approval of the Kirani’s Firstborn allies, the young representative seized control of the assembly in S.A. 1977. Koronande became a kingdom the following year when the advisory council oligarchs that replaced the republican assembly elected him King of Korlan. Hundreds of Kirani resisted the change, and civil rebellion racked the realm for the next 23 years. The arrival of the “Magician” in Tanturak in S.A. 2000 polarized support for Jí Indûr and appeared to doom the rebel cause. Relations between the Adan colony and the Kirani reached the edge of war and, out of fear, the people of Koronande sought unity. Confident, the young monarch called for a great public celebration. His plan to gather popular support for an unpopular war and an illegal regime failed, though, when Korlan’s governor Loran Klien stood at the rostrum above the crowd and offered a return to republican rule. The Kirani spontaneously applauded the age old solution and rioting ensued. The self styled King of Koronande fled east to Maûmakanar. Sauron’s agents had resided in the home of the Mumakil (Oliphaunts) since the mid-18th century, S.A., and Jí Indûr’s cordial relations with the Dark Lord’s minions enabled him to find a refuge after his overthrow. The tall Kiran provided Sauron an opportunity to further his sordid goals in the Far South, while Sauron offered the exiled King a new throne. This heinous act doomed the Maûmakanar. The Sauron gave Indûr a Ring of Power in S.A. 2001, and later the same year the Indûr captured the throne of Mumakan on behalf of his new master. Indûr the Ringwraith Jí Indûr was crowned Ji Amaav II of Maûmakanar. His people believed his arrival to be the second coming of the legendary first King – the God-lord Amâv – and the Nazgûl had little trouble seizing control of the troubled nation. Ruling from the holy city of Amaru, Indûr united the semi-nomadic tribes and laid plans for further conquest. His reign lasted 1261 years, during which the Koro became a corrupt people that subjugated later Gan, eastern Dushera, and most of the great southern archipelago. The Koro’s expansion to the west proved unsuccessful in the face of opposition from the Ardan Council and the inherent strength of the Elves, Númenórean, and Kir that dominated the region. This situation led to the Ringwraith’s pact with the Magician of Tanturak in S.A. 3000. With Mumakani support, Tanturak threw off the yoke of Númenórean rule and declared itself and independent kingdom. Ar-Zimrathon of Númenor failed to crush the rebellion, so the sundering succeeded. A few months later, Tanturak and Koronande abdicated the treaty of peace, leaving the Kirani surrounded by hostile neighbors. The coming years proved dark, as the Kiran Republic became a disarmed and exploited land. Only the uncertain jealousies lingering between Tanturak and Maûmakanar prevented its outright conquest. Ar-Pharazon, the last king of Númenor, terminated Indûr’s reign and ended the independence of Tanturak in S.A. 3262. His invasion of Middle-earth brought most of Númenor's former holdings in Middle-earth back into the Adan fold and culminated in the capture of Sauron. Maûmakanar became a Númenórean subject state, its empire shattered. Jí Indûr retreated into the East. Númenor perished in the Downfall of S.A. 3319, enabling Sauron to escape home. The Nazgûl went to Mordor upon Sauron’s return to Middle-earth. For the remaining 121 years of the Second Age, Indûr engaged in the struggle against the Last Alliance of Elves and Men but, like Sauron and the other Ulairi, the Shadow of the South passed into the shadows outside of Arda. The Third Age Indûr returned to Middle-earth around T.A. 1050 and spent the next two centuries regaining his strength on the isle of E-Sorul Sare. His influence in Mumakan grew slowly, but by T.A.1250 his servants successfully maneuvered the disarrayed tribes into a coalition commanded by his lieutenants. The loose union once again stirred the warlike Mumak-riders into an aggressive policy of expansion. In T.A. 1264 Sauron ordered Indûr to fly to the Citadel of Ardor and seek an “alliance” with the Elven Ardan Council, but the age old rivalry for control of the Far South persisted. Stalled by the evil group in Ardinaak, the Ringwraith considered the meeting an affront and counselled Sauron to avenge the rebuke. Sauron preferred to wait, however, for without the Ruling Ring he regained his strength very slowly. Indûr’s rivals received an uneasy peace that never sat well with the Ulair. Under the “Magician’s” sway, Tanturak declared war on Koronande in T.A. 1365. The conflict raged for seven years, and the Kirani appeared to be on the edge of collapsing when the nations signed a treaty in T.A. 1372. Indûr’s intervention saved the Kiran kingdom from defeat, but it began an era of Mumakani influence. This period was marked by the spate of ritualistic nocturnal assassinations that gave birth to Indûr’s association with murder. Time after time, his enemies perished in their sleep, to be found at dawn – brutally executed. Indûr ruled Mumakan as Ji Amaav III from T.A. 1264 through 1640 and as Ji Amaav IV between T.A. 2460 and 2941. During the rest of the Third Age, he stayed in Mordor (1640-2000) or at Minas Morgul (2000-2460 and 2941-3019). He travelled with the Witch-King in search of the One Ring in T.A. 3018, encountering the Company on Weathertop and losing his mount at the confrontation at the Bruinen Ford. Later, he oversaw the preparations for the Mumakil assault during the ill fated campaign against Minas Tirith. His end came after the skirmish with the Great Eagles over the Battle of Morannon, for as Indûr and the other Fell Riders flew to intercept the Hobbits at Mount Doom, they became engulfed in the destruction resulting from unmaking of the One Ring. Thus, the Shadow of the South disappeared from Ea. Artifacts *Black Mantle *Cantëa, Jûru, the Herald of Mourning *Grey Robe *High Helm of Silver *Long Sword *Morgûl-Knife *Silver Crown References *MERP:The Mannish Races *Games Workshop - The Lord of the Rings: Strategy Battle Game Category:Nazgul Category:Ringwraiths Category:Black men Category:Haradrim Category:Utter south Category:Harad Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Mordor Category:King Category:Undead Category:Wraith Category:Male Characters Category:Mordorian Category:Desert Category:MERP Category:Rhovanion Category:Dol Guldur Category:2941 Category:3018 Category:3019 Category:2950 Category:War of the ring Category:Assassin